Total Recall(Bionicle Verison)
by Crysis572
Summary: This story is about the same as the 1990 movie but, I changed the dialogue a little and changed the locations and the names of people from movie to names of the bionicle characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the long wait for this story but a lot of things came up at home and school but now everything is caught up and I can start writing again. There will be a few sex scenes that I added that were not in the movie. In my interpretation of this story is that the whole adventure is real and not in Vakama's head.**

 **I do not own bionicle (sadly) that is owned by Lego and Total Recall (1990) film is owned by Carolco and Tristar studios.**

 **Slight Vakama/Roodaka at the beginning, but mostly Vakama/Nokama.**

A man with fire red hair with a slight muscular build and a slight tan and a woman with blue hair, with pale skin with an athletic build. Are looking on the horizon of an all red looking planet called Ta-Metru, then they turned to each other to look at each other's face with a smile and their eye's filled with passion and love between them, then turned to leave. As they were leaving the man slip while the woman looked on helplessly as the man hit a rock at the bottom of the hill that cracked his mask open with the air being suck out of his body screaming in pain.

The same man springs out of bed in a sitting position. "Vakama sweetie are you alright!" A different woman than the woman he saw in his dream named Roodaka she was slightly older than him with long black hair, fair skin, with a noticeable large bust sits up as well to calm down her husband. "We're you dreaming about Ta-Metru again?" Vakama nodded. Roodaka started to kiss him "this is starting to be an obsession sweetie, was she there?" "who?" "You know the bluentte?" "Roodaka, I can't believe that your jealous of a dream." Roodaka then pushed Vakama till he was laying down on his back and straddled his lap. "Tell me?" "I don't know" Vakama laughed. "Come on tell me" "I keep telling you I don't know" Vakama still laughing.

 **Lemon scene**

"I know something you can dream about." Roodaka slip her nightgowns straps off her shoulders and showed her husband her large breasts with small pink nipples that were hardened. "Come on baby I know you want it." Vakama laid on top of Roodaka and started to kiss her full lips, neck and collar bone. He started to move down to her breasts to bite and suck on her left nipple which was very sensitive, then he moved to the right nipple and did the same thing but much slower. Vakama moved his mouth to the middle of her cleavage and licked the skin between her breasts. He then started to kiss down her stomach to her shaven vagina then gave it a long agonizing lick which Roodaka moaned at that. Vakama then stood on his knees to pull down his boxers and let loose his thick cock for Roodaka to see and she was speechless as see lick her lips, but both knew this had to be quick because Vakama had to get to work soon so he just slammed into her and started fuck her fast and hard with both of them moaning with every thrust of their hips meet. It wasn't very long till both them came with Roodaka cumming first then Vakama.

 **End Lemon**

Vakama then looked at his wife's face but for only a second he saw the woman that was in his dreams, then it switches back to Roodaka. "Come on hon let's get some breakfast before I go" Roodaka said. While Vakama was making breakfast and Roodaka taking a shower Vakama heard on the news about Ta-Metru. "There have been attacks on Ta-Metru where terrorists also known as Dume's freedom fighters have been attacking the Protodermis mines for the freedom of Ta-Metru" the news woman said while showing the fighting in the mines on the screen with Vakama looking at the screen intensely. Then Roodaka came in with a pink bathrobe on and change the channel the a more relaxing scene. "Roodaka" "Yes, my love." "Let's do it." "Do what?" "Move to Ta-Metru." Roodaka sighed and said "Why do you have to ruin our morning together besides you'll hate Ta-Metru because it's dirty and all the crimes and because of the trouble those people are causing." "Makuta says it's just a few extremists." Roodaka laughed "You actually believe him." They continued to have breakfast before Vakama noticed the time and leaves but Roodaka stopped needed him at the door.

"I know it's easy to move to a new town but let's try and make this our home." Vakama sighs and says "Roodaka I believe that I am more for this." "I know." Vakama kissed her and left for work. "Have a nice day!" Roodaka then sighed and slide down the door a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Recall Chapter 2**

 **Sorry about the long wait things around the house, school, work and hurricane Matthew got out of hand for a while. So as an apology here is chapter 2.**

After leaving the apartment Vakama had to go through multiple security screenings just to get to the train system, once on the train he saw an advertising of a company called Total Rekall, "Get an experience of a life time." Once Vakama got out of the train to take a cap to his job, "Where to sir?" the robot driver asked? "Yes, to the construction zone in sector 5 please." "Of course, sir." It wasn't long for Vakama to get to work as he was working he kept thinking about the infomercial that he saw on the train. He then turned off his jackhammer and asked his coworker "Hey Nuhrii," but he did not answer and asked again only a little louder "HEY NUHRII" this time he answered back. "Sorry Vakama what's up?" "It's ok Nuhrii, have you ever heard of Rekall?" "Rekall!" "Yeah!" "Oh, Rekall you think of going there." "Yeah" "Well don't." Vakama was confused. "Why?" "A buddy of mine tried one of their special offers got himself killed!" "You got to be kidding" "Don't screw with your mind Vakama." "Maybe your right." Vakama said and got back to work unknowing that Nuhrii was eyeing him questionably.

Still after Vakama left work he went straight to Rekall for an appointment for a virtual trip. Once he went inside the Rekall building he went straight for Orkahm's office where he met his secretary Vhisola who wore a nice dress was painting her nails blue that matched with her blue hair. When she saw Vakama came into the office she stopped what she was doing and said "Welcome to Rekall how can we help you this afternoon." "Yes my name is Vakama and I have an appointment." "Hold on. Mister Orkahm" Vhisola said over the video phone. "Yes" "Vakama is here to see you" "Hold on I'm on my way." "It will be just one minute Vakama." Vhisola said with a smile and Vakama nodded his with a thank you. Vhisola's smile turned into a seductive one for a second before she returned to doing her nails to a different color. Then Orkahm came and shook Vakama's hand "Ah Vakama good to see you." "good to see you too." Vakama and Orkahm both sat down and Orkahm then type into his computer about Vakama's preferred vacation. "Now Vakama you wanted a vacation on…" "Ta-Metru." Vakama said excitedly but to be sadded when Orkahm said planet's name kind of worriedly. "Yeah Ta-Metru." "Is there a problem." "No of course not" Orkahm went to his computer and typed in another travel destination. "Well if outer space is your thing you might be more interested in Ga-Metru's ocean lingers everyone loves them." A hologram of a linger came onto the screen, "But I'm not interested in Ga-Metru, I want Ta-Metru," Vakama said in a serious tone. "Ok Ta-Metru it is." As he said that an image of Ta-Metru came on screen in front of Vakama and he was handed a questionnaire from Orkahm while answering he was asked "Now let me show you some of our options?" "No options!" Orkahm then asked, "Let me ask you something what is same thing that happens to you on every vacation you have ever taken?" Vakama thought for a second. "I give up," then went back into answering the questionnaire. "You, you are the same everywhere you go it's you," Orkahm then goes to the computer while saying "I know it sounds weird but hear me out and say that you take a vacation from yourself." Vakama looked confused. "It's newest piece of technology and we call it the ECO trip." "I'm not interested." "Come on Vakama you will love this?" Orkahm went to the other side of the office to another screen while saying "We can give different personalities on your trip, I mean come on why go somewhere as tourist and not a famous jock or a playboy…" Vakama interrupted and pointed at another option "Secret Agent what is that?" Orkahm smiled a pointed a Vakama while walking a back to his desk saying, "You are undercover operative on your most important mission, you meet this beautiful woman." Vakama got interested in the idea now "Go on." "I don't what to spoil it but, at the end of the day you get the girl, kill the bad guys, and save the entire planet." Vakama had a large smile on his face after he heard that and asked a single question "How much?"

Soon after Vakama was being prep for his ECO trip when the assist asked, "First Trip?" Vakama simply nodded. "Don't worry hardly anything fucks up around here." The assistant said with a smile when the doctor came in "Good evening Vakama I'm Doctor Vana" "Good to meet you doctor." Vakama said before he shook the woman's hand. Vana then went to her assistant and told him to put in Matrix B and the assistant immediately inserted the matrix into the machine. Vana went back to Vakama "Would you like to see alien facts?" "Sure, why not." When the first image came Vakama laughed and said "Two-headed monsters." "Don't you watch the news we're collecting alien artifacts now." Vana said a laugh as well. "Wow" "Yeah they date back a million years." The doctor started to strap Vakama into the machine "Been married long?" "Eight years." "Oh, want to have some fun huh." The doctor said with a laugh. "No, I have always been fascinated with Ta-Metru." The assistant bumped into the conversation and said the machine is ready. "Ok, ready for dreamland." The doctor said while holding an injector. "I will ask you some questions so we can fine-tune the ECO Trip and this serum will help you sleep for the ECO trip to work and answer correctly and you'll enjoy your trip even more." "Your sexual orientation?" "Hetero." The doctor smiled. "How do you like your women brunette, blond, redhead?" "No, is it possible for the woman to have long blue hair?" "Of course." "Now slim, athletic, Voluptuous?" "athletic." "Demure, Aggressive, Sleazy? Be honest." Vakama started to get drowsy "Sleazy and Demure." "Category A." "Boy is he going to have a good time he might never want to come back." The last image that Vakama saw on the screen was the woman he saw in his dreams he then fell asleep and the machine started pull him in.

In the meantime, Orkahm was dealing with a different client "So" "I don't know and I don't get a souvenir." "I promise that merchandise you want…." He was interrupted when Vhisola banged on the window to answer his phone which he did and said, "Yay what is it?" "We got a problem down here!" "Ok, I'm on my way." Orkahm told the client to stay put and he told Vhisola not to let the client to leave and he rushed to ECO room. When he got there, he was shocked and went to help the doctors to help Vakama to calm down because he looked to be out of his mind. "Get off me!" Orkahm, and the assistant went to hold Vakama down, but Vakama put his hand around Orkahm's neck and said, "My name is not Vakama." then Vana injected more of the serum in his leg to put Vakama back into sleep. As everyone else catched their breath Vana said, "Now, he has been going on about Ta-Metru like he has actually been there." "Shut up you dump bitch, he is only like that because of the Secret Agent progam." "That's not possible." "Why is that?" "Because we have not implant it yet." Vana said angrily. Orkahm looked shocked and looked at Vakama and said, "Holy shit!" Vhisola came and said that the client has left and Orkahm said "Ok, Vana erase any memory of us?" "Ok, but it is a mess in there." "Ok you and Vhisola call a cab while I refund his money and if anyone asks we don't know Vakama." Orkahm then left to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Recall Chapter 3**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but, I had to do an internship for school which took most of my time. I now have some time before college starts up again so here is the next chapter.**

 **Warning Strong Language, Violence and mentions of blood.**

 **Bionicle belongs to LEGO.**

Vakama comes too and he realized that he is in a taxi. "Where am I," Vakama asked the robotic driver. "You are in a Nui cab." "How did I get in this taxi?" "The door open and you got in." the driver said. Vakama kept quiet for the rest of the ride back home. When he got to the apartment complex he thanked the robot for cab ride. He turned around and saw his friend from work Nurhii, "Hey Vakama" "Nurhii?" Vakama was surprised to see him here it was as if he was waiting for him. "How was your trip to Ta-Metru," Nurhii asked. "What trip?" "You went to Rekall remember?" "Wait I did." "Yeah you did, I told you not too but you did anyway." Nurhii laughted. "What are you my father." Vakama laughed. "Come on I'll buy you a drink." Nurhii offered. "I appreciate the offer but…." Vakama didn't finish because he was taken away by a bunch of goons with Nurhii holding a gun to Vakama. "Come let's get that drink." The lowlifes took Vakama to a secluded area of the complex. "Where are you taking me and what did I do Nurhii." Vakama yelled hoping someone will hear him but alas no. "You talked Vakama, you talked about Ta-Metru." "Are you crazy I don't know anything about Ta-Metru." Vakama was then pushed into a wall trying to talk his friend down. "Nurhii please I don't know what's going on." "Na, my friend this time you really screwed up." Nurhii was about to kill Vakama until he kicked Nurhii in the stomach, push the two men close to him into the wall and bash their heads together. Then he kicked Nurhii's hand where he was holding the gun, then grab both his arms then put his foot on Nurhii's neck and broke it. After he broke his neck another thug tried to grab him but Vakama over powered him and broke his neck as well. Then one of the remaining thugs grabbed the gun to try and shoot Vakama but turned him around and shot the thug in the back and the last thug got up and Vakama shot him.

Vakama then looked at his hands they were covered in blood, he dropped the gun and ran back to his home.

Roodaka was practicing her tennis game when Vakama rushed inside started turning off the lights. "Have a good day hon." "Some men tried to kill me." Vakama said as he turned off the lights. "Muggers!" Roodaka said sacred for her husband. "No, it was Nurhii and some goons like they were spies or something." Vakama said as he closed the blinds. Roodaka was about to say something about Vakama forced to kneel with him on the ground. "Vakama tell me exactly what happened." "I don't know but it has something about Ta-Metru." "You never been to Ta-Metru." "I know it's crazy, I went to this Rekall place after work and…." Vakama didn't finish when Roodaka yelled "You went to the brain butchers." "I went to get trip to Ta-Metru…..." Roodaka slid to the ground. "Forget about Rekall I was almost killed." "Vakama, sweetie no one tried to kill you." "They did but, I killed them." "Vakama you are acting delusional those asshole's from Rekall messed up your brain." Vakama then showed his hands to her and said, "Does this look delusional." Roodaka was skocked to see his hands covered in blood they both got up with Vakama going to the bathroom to wash his hands while Roodaka went to the phone. "Vakama I'm going to call a doctor." Vakama snapped and said, "Don't, don't call anybody." He slammed the door to the bathroom. A person came on the video phone and said "Hello." Roodaka looked at the image and said, "He knows" "You know what to do." Roodaka nodded.

Vakama splashed water on his face to calm down and when he exited the bathroom a mysteries figure started to shoot at Vakama he ducted behind the couch. "Roodaka, go get out." Vakama then threw a chair at the figure which made the figure to drop the gun, then Vakama ran toward the figure and push towards the wall and he turned on the lights. Vakama was shocked who the figure is "Roodaka!" Then she hit him in the balls so he could let her go then she backed up to the sink to grab a knife while Vakama asked "Why are you doing this love?" Roodaka cut Vakama's arm and tried stab him while he backed up from her but eventually he over powered her to drop the knife she then scrabbled to get the gun on floor but Vakama got it first "Talk!" "I'm not your wife our marriage, home, and memories accept the job were implanted by the agency." "Bullshit" "They erased your memory and put a new one and wrote me as your wife to make sure it worked." Vakama was shocked. "Sorry Vakama your whole life was but a dream."

"Then who am I?" Roodaka shrugged "I don't know I just work here." Roodaka sat next to Vakama with the gun still pointing at her. "Vakama you are the best assignment I ever had." Vakama tiredly said "I'm flattered." "Come on for old times' sake." Roodaka said seductively, "You can even tie me up." "You're something all right." Vakama noticed she was peeking at the video screen. "Clever girl" "Come on Vakama you wouldn't shoot me right after everything we been through." "Yeah, it was fun." Vakama then punched Roodaka in the face and she fell to the floor. "Nice knowing you." Vakama then escape and hid from the people that he saw from the video screen.

The agency entered the apartment and one member went to Roodaka to check on her but he was kicked out of the way by his leader Sidorak "Don't touch her." "Are you alright?" Sidorak asked Roodaka. "Yeah, I guess I screwed up." "I got him" one henchmen said. "Shit he's going for the subway alright let's get him." As the henchmen left Sidorak came to Roodaka and they both kissed each other passionately. "Get pack and dressed and head back to Ta-Metru." "What if they bring back his memories." "That won't happen."

The goons rushed to the subway where they tracked Vakama too. Vakama tried to rush through the X-ray but the machine detected the gun in his pocket. Security tried to cut him off but bust through the glass and continue to run to the subway. They tracked Vakama and noticed on the small tracker that he was heading towards the escalator. "You four cut him off at the top of the escalator and you come with me." While the four goons were racing to the top of the escalator Vakama was trying pass through the large crowd with the leader and another goon behind him on the escalator and fire fight broke through with the goons shooting at the crowd with a few of the civilians being killed but Vakama managed to kill all four goons and use one of the dead civilians as a shield which he through at the bottom where the leader and his SIC was. Vakama continued to run to the platform with the last two goons chasing him and the civilians ducking for cover.

Vakama managed to reach the platform and hop on to the train with Sidorak and his SIC shooting at just missing him as he got on the train with Sidorak screaming out his frustration.

Vakama then saw an advertisement about an easy to afford vacations with no fake memories. 'Oh, the irony' Sidorak went back to the car with SIC "I want that fucker dead." "I don't blame you I'd be pissed off too if it was my woman." "You think Roodaka like it?" "No, I'm sure she hated every minute of it." When they got into the car Sidorak got a call from his boss Makuta "What is going on down there." "I am handling it." "Roodaka says he can't remember anything." "Sir, at any moment he can have a total recall." "Listen to me Sidorak I want him alive, his memory erased and back with Roodaka." Sidorak did not like that idea and started to mess with the monitor and acted like he did not hear his boss.

Vakama managed to make it to the city where he rented a hotel room for the night to collect his thoughts. During that time Sidorak and his SIC managed to track him down in the city. Vakama went into his hotel room which was rundown and it looked like it was barely clean. As Vakama was about to collect his thoughts the video phone started to ring Vakama was hesitated to answer but he did. An unknown man showed on the screen "If you want to live, don't hang up." "They got you bugged and they are going to bust down your door any minute now." Vakama look for the bug on his body. "Don't bother looking for it the bug is in your skull. Vakama looked in the mirror shocked thinking. 'Can I please have a break for one minute today.' "Who are you?" "I will tell you later but now I need you to wrap a wet towel around your head. That should muffle the signal of the bug." "How did you find me?" "Again, I will tell you later, but for right now please do as I say." Vakama went to the bathroom and wetted a towel and wrap around his towel looking very silly. "Come on you look beautiful; now come to the window do you see me." Vakama looked out the window and saw a man holding a brief case and nodded. "You gave me this brief case to give to you." "I gave to you!" "Yes, now I am going to set it down here, now I have to go I will contact you soon." "Wait?" "What?" "Who are you?" The man sighed "Were old buddies in the Agency back on Ta-Metru you asked to come find if you vanished, so here I am. Goodbye." "What was I doing on Ta-Metru?" Then the unknown man hanged up. "Damn." Vakama rushed out of the hotel to grab the brief case but elderly tried to grab it but, Vakama was fast enough grab it before she did.

Sidorak was still searching for him and spotted him walking then Vakama ran to cab and told the robot driver to take him anywhere which it didn't so Vakama ribbed the robot out of the front and into the back and drove to the construction site. When got there the robot still talked in it's annoying voice saying, "That will be eighteen credits please." Vakama did not pay and said, "Sue me asshole." the taxi drove off and exploded when it a wall. So Vakama ran to a secluded spot to check the contents of the brief case. In the brief case was money, various ID cards for different sectors and people that he could use, a strange looking device and a watch. There was a button on the watch and when pushed the button it made a weird sound a figure came out of nowhere, so Vakama went behind a pillar and fired at the figure but it seemed to not be hit so forward and saw that it was himself making the same movements and figured that it was a hologram watch might be useful. He went back to the case and pulled a monitor with him which held a message. "Hello, stranger. This is Hordika. If things have gone wrong, then I'm talking to myself, and you've got a silly wet towel wrapped around your head." Hordika said while laughing while Vakama looked annoyed. "Now, whoever you are get ready for the big surprise, you are not you you're me." "No shit."

During this time Sidorak and his forces have located Vakama because of the explosion that happened at the construction site and were on their way to him. Hordika continued to inform Vakame about his former life. "All my life I worked for Ta-Metru intelligence. I did Makuta's dirty work. Then a few weeks ago, I met a woman, and I learned a few things, like I've been playing for the wrong team. All I can do now is try to make up for it." Hordika said to Vakama while Vakama was eating and throwing leftovers to the local rats. "You see there's enough shit in here." Hordika pointed at his head. "To fuck Makuta for good. Now unfortunately, if you're listening to this, that means he got to me and it is all up to you my friend." Vakama sighed "That's just great." Vakama said sarcastically.

During this time Sidorak, his SIC and their backup have finally caught up too Vakama and are planning to ambush him. "What do we have?" Sidorak asked the team. "He's gone" "No wait I got a weak signal up ahead." Sidorak's SIC said. "Well then we split up and find him."

"But first let's get that bug out of your head. Take this machine out of the case and stick it up your nose and don't worry its self-guiding." Hordika said while Vakama pick up the strange machine that he took out of the case from earlier. He pressed the button on the handle guard and a small sharp claw came out of the barrel. "Just shove it real hard but, it will hurt." Hordika warned. Vakama took a big breath and exhaled before shoving the barrel up his nose so the machine can self-guide the claw to the bug. 'Ah, man that hurts!' Vakama thought wincing when he shoved the barrel up his nose. "When you hear the crunch, you're there, and just pull it out, but be careful that's my brain too." Hordika said while Vakama continued to scream until the claw found the bug with a big crunch and started to pull it out. With one last scream Vakama finally got the bug out of his nose which surprise Vakama how big the bug was which was the size of a large grape which broke apart to show the real bug.

As Vakama was taking and examining the bug Sidorak and his goons were closing in. "I've got a lock." The SIC said to Sidorak who suggest that everyone goes up and ambush him. "Now this is the plan. Get your ass to Ta-Metru. Then go to the Hilton and flash the Brubaker ID at the desk." Vakama took the stack of cards and got out the Brubaker card and exam it. "That's all there is to it. Just do what I tell you, and we can nail that son of a bitch who fucked you and me. I am counting on you, my friend. Don't let me down." 'Yeah no pressure or anything.' Vakama thought. As Vakama was finally taking the stupid wet towel of his head he noticed a small team of goons coming his way, he quickly stashes all the items back inside the brief case, and smashed the monitor and plant the bug in a small piece of food he did not finish and through it by two rats that was close by.

The goons came close to area where they believe that Vakama was at. They close the corner and started to fire in the mediate area. They continue to track the bug which kept moving to different parts of the area fast until they realize that the bug was in one of the rats. Sidorak was so pissed off now that they can't trace Vakama anymore and he shot the rat which covered the monitor with the rat's blood. The monitor was stuck in a loop however so they know where he was going. "Get your ass to Ta-Metru."

 **Well that was a long chapter, don't worry everyone I will start on the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday, where we are finally on Ta-Metru and we get to meet some familiar faces specially a special someone with blue hair.**

 **While my beautiful men and women I will see you next time in Total Recall (Bionicle Verse).**


End file.
